


Letter N: Nightmares

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Nightmares, post-season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having nightmares after the events of 3B.  The Sheriff needs someone to talk to, and Melissa will always answer the phone when he calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter N: Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> One of my headcanons is that the Sheriff's name is Aleksander, so I used that name in this ficlet. It means "defender of men", so I think it suits him pretty well.

Stiles had a lot of nightmares after Claudia died. Alek blamed himself every time his son screamed himself awake, sobbing and nearly inconsolable. However, time formed a fragile scab over those wounds, and they both started sleeping through the night… until Stiles' best friend was turned into a werewolf and Stiles himself was possessed by an evil, ancient Japanese spirit. 

Alek slid down the wall outside of Stiles' room and listened to his son's breathing steady as he fell into an exhausted sleep. It had taken more than fifteen minutes to calm him down after tonight's dream, and it had been too many nights since he'd slept for more than a few hours at a time. Stiles was exhausted. Alek was exhausted. 

Once he was sure that Stiles was really sleeping, he moved into his bedroom, slumped down on the bed, and dialed Melissa's number. She answered on the second ring despite the early hour. 

"Alek?"

"Hey, Mel." He scrubbed a hand over his hair and closed his eyes. It killed him that he couldn't help his son, that he wasn't sure how to make this better.

"Nightmare?"

"It was a doozy. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but he was crying out for his friends, for Scott, for Lydia… for Allison."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, no, that's okay. He's sleeping, and I'm going to try to sleep too in a little while. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Maybe it's time we told the boys, and then you and Stiles could stay over here for a while. It might do you both some good to get a change of scenery."

"Thanks, Mel, but I don't think now's a good time to uproot Stiles from the house." He paused, unsure about telling her the rest, but Scott had probably already noticed. "In addition to the nightmares, he's hardly eating, and he's more distracted than ever. Three of his teachers have called me in the last week."

"Scott might have mentioned something about that. He's really worried."

"I am too," he hesitated only briefly before voicing his fear, "but I don't know what to do."

"I talked to Deaton today. I wanted to know if there were any counselors that were versed in the supernatural world. He said he would check. Ms. Morrell has left town, unfortunately."

"That's probably for the best, actually. Stiles said she was working at Eichen House when…"

"Well, if we can find a doctor that Stiles can talk to-"

"He'll just love that."

"-about all of this, then maybe he can start putting it behind him. Maybe we can all start putting it behind us."

"That sounds like it's too good to be true."

"That's the sleep deprivation talking. You should get some rest. I hope you don't have the morning shift."

"No, I don't need to go in before noon. Do you have the early shift?"

"No. I'll come by after the boys are off to school. Just rest, okay? Promise me."

He nodded even though she couldn't see and a faint smile quirked his lips. "I promise. See you tomorrow. Well, later today."

"Night, Alek." 

He dropped the cordless phone back into its cradle and climbed under the covers. All was quiet from Stiles' room, so Alek closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep.

~End


End file.
